Keep telling yourself that
by his last walk
Summary: Seifer figured out the only way that he would be able to pass science is if he continued to pretend that he loved it. But now he didn't have to pretend. /Hayner/ was going to be tutoring him from now on. Man, did he love science now. Giftfic: Anneka Neko


**A/N: **I swear to eff that it was 666 words on Microsoft Word. This thing lies, I tell you. Fanfiction's telling me that the story itself is 652 words. :\

**GiftFic: **This little one-shot goes to **Anneka Neko**. Because she wrote a little fanfic that made me giggle like an insane fangirl and _that _is really weird seeing as I DON'T DO THAT. EVER. It's scaring the shit out of me. But that just goes to show how much I love her fanfic. She knows which one I'm talking about. ;) Of course this one isn't as good, but I _did _try my best. So...yeah...this is a fanfic to go with your mint chocolate chip ice cream cake. Hope you like it~

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me (Though I /do/ wish that Seifer did)

* * *

**Keep telling yourself that**

_I love science, I love science, I love science…_

Seifer Almasy had to keep telling himself that mentally. He figured out the only way that he would be able to pass science, is if he continued to pretend that he loved it. He told himself that yesterday, right before the test. He told himself the day before and every other day before that one.

It didn't look like he was going anywhere.

He wished he was more like Hayner. Yes, for some reason, his rival had some super brain that enabled him to pass science with high marks. It was unbearable to know that this…_pipsqueak _was better than him. Though, of course, Seifer could beat him in other things, such as Struggle. Just the other day, he had been able to pin Hayner onto his back, leaving the boy gasping for breath.

It was a sight that Seifer would have liked to savor. Having Hayner lying on his back so vulnerably was, Seifer had to admit, quite alluring. The way Hayner's chest rose up and down every time he tried to breathe, as it was hard to since Seifer would always be sitting on top of him, naming him his victory. The way that Hayner's hips would roll against his groin whilst trying to escape him.

Seifer smacked his head onto the desk for thinking such thoughts.

He supposed that Hayner, in his own little way, was quite attractive. From his defying-gravity brown hair all the way down to his oversized camo shoes. And, oh, there was that signature smirk that Hayner had on him whenever he got a test back and got higher than Seifer. Yes, that was rather charming as well.

See? He was doing it now, right at this very moment. He was _raising_ an eyebrow at Seifer along with that cocky little smile of his. That meant that—oh…

Seifer glanced up to see Mr. Strife glaring down at him with disapproving eyes, "Mr. Almasy…" Seifer gulped. Whenever Mr. Strife said his last name in front of the whole class, it was never a good thing. Seifer closed his eyes, _I love science. I'm going to pass. I love science…_

"I believe we need to find you a tutor. You have failed your fourth test this year."

_I fucking **hate** science._

Mr. Strife strode over to where Hayner was sitting and whispered something into his ear. His expression went from happiness to being appalled. He started arguing with the teacher, but Mr. Strife shook his head. Seifer started doodling on his notebook, quickly losing interest.

He was just about to close his textbook when a familiar shadow loomed over him. He lifted his head and gave Hayner his usual, detesting look, "Lamer."

"Seifer," Hayner greeted. For some reason, there was a faint pinkish tinge on his cheeks. His chocolate brown eyes dropped as he said, "Looks like I'm going to be your tutor for the next few months."

Seifer jerked his head up in surprise, "What?"

Hayner reddened, "And so, I'll be coming to your house from eight to ten at night every single day. I hope you're happy now. I have to spend two hours of _my _free time with _you_," He leaned forward and yanked Seifer's stupid little beanie until it covered his eyes. By the time Seifer got the hat out of his blue eyes, Hayner had already returned to his seat, face as red as a fire truck.

_I _am _happy, _Seifer thought as he bit the back of his pen hard to keep from jumping up and down. A little smirk flitted across his pale lips, and he found that it was impossible to keep a low chuckle from coming out his mouth. So in the end, he was still winning. And he was going to be an even bigger winner when he pins Hayner onto his back again in that Struggle tournament this afternoon.

_Hell yes, _Seifer thought, _I fucking _**love **_science._

_

* * *

_

_**This is why -- This is why -- This is why I'm hot.  
**No joke. This song has been stuck in my head for the entire day. :\_

**.:.** I share Seifer's hatred for some certain school subjects. Blah. But if I were Seifer, I'd totally love science too. ;) Really short one-shot that I wrote one day. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Honestly, the summary itself and this story was a bit...I don't know. You tell me. x3

**If this doesn't get to Anneka, I'll be quite sad.**

Aaand there is my third contribution of a Hayfer fanfic. Whoo ~ I'm on a role. This is mainly because of the writer's block I'm having with the other story. It sucks. /wrist.

**&& I'm out. Pce. **_But a review would be nice too._


End file.
